


Conociendo a la familia

by avatar22



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV), Juliantina - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avatar22/pseuds/avatar22
Summary: Versión en español de Conociendo a la familia.
Relationships: Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdés
Kudos: 10





	Conociendo a la familia

Se despertó mucho antes de que su alarma sonara. El sentimiento de nerviosismo ya instalado en su cuerpo. Su cabeza hecha un embrollo. Decidió que lo mejor sería desayunar, aunque no tuviera mucho apetito, después haría el postre que tenía planeado, se arreglaría y por último pasaría a la florería. Aun no se sentía segura con el plan que había escogido para presentarse de manera oficial a la familia de Valentina como su novia. Incluso había buscado internet sugerencias para agradar a los familiares de tu pareja, sobra decir que los resultados no fueron tan útiles.

Había ahorrado la cantidad de dinero suficiente para comprar los materiales necesarios a fin de elaborar un postre de calidad y también para las modestas flores cuyas destinatarias serían las mujeres de la casa. 

Cuando llegó a la parte “vestirse” de su lista de actividades por hacer, una renovada ola de ansiedad la invadió. No sabía qué ponerse para la ocasión, sus viejos Converse no serían bien vistos, de eso estaba segura. Tras un pequeño debate interno, optó por un sweater negro trenzado, que secretamente era una de sus ropas de confort y un pantalón de tela. Era algo sencillo pero apropiado para el evento.

Alirio, el chofer, había ido a buscarla para llevarla con Valentina. Todo el viaje se la pasó imaginando las palabras que diría cuando conociera formalmente a los familiares de su novia, practicaba nuevos diálogos que pudieran surgir. Lamentablemente, lo que imaginó en su cabeza, estaba fuera de la realidad. Por un momento, la idea de buscar una excusa para no asistir había cruzado por su mente, pero, imaginarse la decepción que sentiría Valentina era insoportable.

Valentina, hermosa como siempre ya la estaba esperando en gran puerta de la mansión. Una sonrisa deslumbrante y jubilosa adornaba su rostro, sus ojos estaban llenos de alegría. Daba pequeños saltitos de vez en cuando para aliviar la emoción. Al ver que Juliana bajaba de la camioneta, con las manos ocupadas, se apresuró a ayudarla. Alirio también llevaba lo que parecía una charola. 

-Llevaré esto a la cocina, señorita Juliana-anunció el hombre.

-Sí, muchas gracias, don Alirio.

Mientras tanto, las chicas ya habían pasado al pasillo previo a la sala de estar.

-¿Cómo estás, mi amor? ¿Ya lista o necesitas unos minutos?- preguntó Valentina, quien tenía en sus manos unas cajas de regalo, que había traído su novia.

-Es mejor que vayamos ahora, no quiero hacerlos esperar. Además, mi nivel de estrés aumentará si permanezco quieta por más tiempo.

-Respira, Juls. Recuerda que estaré aquí y si sientes alguna incomodidad me la dices ¿entendido?

Para remarcar sus palabras, se inclinó a besarla suavemente.

Caminaron hacia la familia Carvajal, quienes interrumpieron su conversación para recibir a Juliana. Esta última, lamentó no haber previsto el hecho de que no podría estrechar las manos de los demás, si tenia las manos ocupadas. Valentina al notar este detalle, se apresuró a desocupárselas. La más joven de las dos se lo agradeció con una sonrisa.

-Familia, les presento a Juliana, mi novia- dijo una sonriente Valentina. -Amor, te presento oficialmente a León, mi papá.

El corazón de Juliana dio un vuelco, aun no se acostumbraba a ver el alma de otra persona en el cuerpo del Chino. Supuso que tomaría tiempo acostumbrarse a ello.

-Juliana, lamento mucho la forma en que me comporté al principio en Texas, la manera en que te dejé varada con tu mamá en medio de un huracán. Realmente, no tengo excusas para justificarme. Te ofrezco disculpas. Espero que nos conozcamos mejor, bienvenida a la familia. – León, la abrazó por unos segundos. Los ojos de la morena se llenaron de lágrimas, sin embargo, no las derramó porque no quería causar un alboroto por el hecho de aun no haber aprendido a diferenciar que las palabras que salieron del hombre que físicamente era su padre, de hecho, no correspondían al verdadero Chino, sino a otro ser que era mucho más buena persona de lo que era su progenitor.

Carraspeó para aclarar su garganta y que no sonara quebrada por el anhelo de lo que nunca fue.

-Don León, eso está en el pasado. Reconozco que al principio me sentí enojada por el mal momento que nos hizo pasar, entiendo por qué actuó como lo hizo, por tanto acepto sus disculpas. Eeeh…Yo… Tra-traje esto para usted. -Agarró una pequeña caja de la mesa, en la cual se habían puesto los regalos. -E-espero que le guste, lo hice yo misma.

Su ocasional tartamudeo había aparecido, después de todo, no era siempre que le entregaba un regalo a un hombre que lo tenia todo materialmente hablando y que además tenia la forma del cuerpo de su padre.

-Juliana, esto es impresionante, muchas gracias, hija.- El termino de afecto no dejó intacta a la joven. - Siempre le remarqué a Guillermo la importancia de portar siempre un pañuelo. Valentina solía reírse de su hermano porque decía que era un anciano.

-Pero ya no más, papá. Desde que Juls un día secó mis lagrimas con uno de sus pañuelos, creo que es una bonita costumbre. -Valentina depositó un besito en la mejilla de su chica.

-Esto no me lo esperaba, ¿tu papá también te inculcó este hábito, Juli? – preguntó el hermano mediano de los Carvajal.

Una risa genuina nació de Juliana. El chino nunca había sido un tipo con gracia, mucho menos se había interesado en darle consejos a su hija sobre la vida.

-No, para nada. Valentina es una persona bastante sensible, en muchas de nuestras citas lloraba por cosas como un comercial, una película, una canción…así que pensé que sería prudente siempre cargar conmigo un pañuelo para ofrecérselo a ella cuando llorara. Por cierto, también hice uno para ti, al igual que el de tu padre, le puse tus iniciales.

El joven lo aceptó gustoso, agradeciendo por el gesto.

Valentina, prosiguió con las presentaciones, aunque Juliana ya le había dicho que había conocido a su madrasta tiempo atrás, a la menor de los hermanos no le importó, explicando que ahora eran novias y era imperativo que se hicieran las presentaciones de este modo.

Juliana le entregó a Lucia la solitaria flor que había comprado junto a un aro bordado decorativo, el diseño consistía en un atardecer.

-Disculpe por la sencillez de mi regalo y de la flor. Yo no…-Juliana paró sus disculpas cuando Lucía la abrazó y le dio un beso en las mejillas.

-Esto es perfecto, querida. Muchísimas gracias. Ni siquiera era necesario que te molestaras en darnos cosas.

Para este momento de la conversación, Juliana estaba completamente sonrojada.

-Por último, pero no menos importante, esta es Renata, la novia del gruñón de mi hermano.

Juliana procedió a darle la flor designada para ella junto a otro aro bordado, la diferencia era que había bordado al gato de Renata.

-¡Esto es precioso, justo lo que necesitaba! ¡Me encantó, Juliana, de verdad! - más abrazos para la persona menos dada a las muestras de afecto, quien comenzaba a sentirse asfixiada. -¿Cómo supiste cómo era mi gatito?

-Valentina, siempre me anda mostrando fotos de tu gato, es su forma de decirme que quiere uno.

Las risas de todos inundaron el salón, a menudo, Juliana no se consideraba así misma una persona graciosa, pero se había dado cuenta de que las personas a su alrededor solían reírse de sus comentarios, aun cuando estos no fueran hechos con la intención de divertir.

Los característicos ojos tristes de Valentina hicieron presencia dejando a Juliana confundida por el repentino cambio de humor.

-¿Pasa algo, Val?-le cuestionó.

\- ¿Y mi regalo? - su labio inferior curvándose aún más.

Otra carcajada del grupo se escuchó. Bajando la voz, le contestó a su novia para que los demás no escucharan.

-Es para al rato…

Lamentablemente el resto de los presentes lo escuchó y se rieron nuevamente.

Para fortuna de las jóvenes el momento acabó cuando Silvina, anunció que la comida estaba lista. Juliana esperaba que, por esta vez, no sirvieran un platillo con nombre difícil de pronunciar o que necesitara comerse con palillos, pero la mayor de sus preocupaciones era que los complementos no se juntaran entre sí, para ella esto podría ser desagradable.

-Pedí que prepararan algo de lo que te gusta y que sirvieran en diferentes platos las verduras y el puré. -le susurró Valentina al oído de Juliana, pues sabía que, aunque la joven no dijera nada al respecto, era hipersensible a ciertos aspectos, uno de ellos la textura de la comida.

Durante el almuerzo, la conversación fue amena. Juliana trataba de ser amable en sus respuestas, cuando le hacían preguntas sobre su vida. Normalmente, con monosílabos o frases cortas. Lupe, le había reprendido en contadas ocasiones por su manera tan “cortante” de contestar. En cambio, Valentina le había hecho ver que sus expresiones le parecían acertadas, aunque en algunos temas importantes, hacía falta hablar con mayor profundidad. Juliana estaba de acuerdo.

-El próximo verano inicio clases en la escuela de modas, señor Carvajal. -respondió Juliana a una de las preguntas del papá de su novia.

-Y vas a ser la mejor, mi amor, no tengo dudas. - Valentina le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, provocando que la menor se ruborizara.

-Val…

-¿Qué pasó, mi vida? ¿Todo bien?

-Me da pena con tu familia.

-Te prometo que no hay nada porqué avergonzarse, con mis otros novios yo…

Valentina se dio una palmada mental al darse cuenta de que mencionar a sus parejas pasadas no era lo mejor en esta circunstancia, podía notar el silencio que se había instaurado en el comedor. La mirada neutra de Juliana, que no le permitía ver lo que estaba sintiendo o pensando.

-Juls, lo siento, no era mi intención…

-Está bien, Val, no hay de qué disculparse.

La conversación siguió adelante sin más demoras. Aun así, Valentina no estaba segura si había herido a su novia de alguna manera, necesitaba estar a solas con ella para conversar sobre lo sucedido.

Por su parte, Juliana aprovechó la oportunidad de ayudar a Silvina para servir el postre, para tener un tiempo de ordenar sus pensamientos. Desafortunadamente, el ama de llaves había comenzado a hablar.

-Ya no andas en malos pasos ¿Verdad?

-¿Perdón?

-Sé que tu padre era un sicario y que detrás de tu familia iba una banda de mafiosos. Lo ultimo que deseo es los Carvajal y sobre todo mi niña Vale, sean lastimados por ello. ¿qué tal y a tu papá se le ocurre volver a sus andadas?

Juliana se sentía indignada por las palabras de la mujer, no obstante, prefirió callar lo que quería decirle por temor a ofender a su novia de alguna manera. Después de todo, con prejuicios o no, esta persona había sido una figura importante para Valentina.

-Aun no estoy completamente segura respecto a tu relación con mi niña, creo que todavía puedes traerle peligros. Espero por su bien de que mis intuiciones estén erróneas porque si no…

-¡Silvina!-era la primera vez que Juliana oía a su novia llamar al ama de llaves por su nombre y no por su apodo. Tenía los brazos en su cintura, con los ojos chispeantes de enojo. -Por favor, te pido que ya no vuelvas a hablarle a Juliana de esta forma, ella es mi pareja, merece todo el respeto del mundo. Su presencia en mi vida trae nada más que felicidad, si alguien representa un peligro, esa soy yo.

Y para Valentina era cierto, creía que sus hábitos con el alcohol e inclusive lo que su apellido conllevaba podrían causarle alguna mala impresión a su chica.

-¿Puedes llevar los postres? Necesito hablar con Juliana. – le ordenó Valentina.

-Sí, mi niña y disculpe las molestias de mi comportamiento.

Al quedarse solas, Juliana pudo notar que detrás de la furia en los ojos azules de Valentina, se encontraba un dejo de tristeza y decepción. Parecía que se hubiera enterado de que su serie favorita hubiese sido cancelada.

-¿Morrita, qué te pasa?

-Disculpa por este mal momento, Juls.

-No es tu culpa. Además, ya estoy acostumbrada. Ahora dime, ¿por qué esa carita tan triste?

-No estoy triste.

Juliana dio un suspiro, tendría que recurrir a sus técnicas especiales. Tomó la cabeza de la chica con delicadeza y la posicionó en su cuello, después la cubrió en un abrazo, meciéndola levemente mientras que con su nariz acariciaba su cabello.

-Este es tu lugar seguro, puedes decirme lo que sea mi amor.

-Recordé esa vez en que me dijiste que a Chivis no le caías bien y yo ingenuamente te respondí que ella solo era sobreprotectora. Discúlpame por no haberme dado cuenta antes de que algunos de mis conocidos te han tratado mal, si no hubiera sido tan ciega hubiera detenido esto antes.

-Entiendo porqué no te diste cuenta y no te culpo.

-También discúlpame por lo de hace rato, es que ni siquiera era para comparar, pero sin querer terminé haciéndolo.

-Está bien, Val.

Sin embargo, Valentina podía sentir la tensión que había aparecido en el cuerpo de la otra.

-¿qué sientes?

-Nada.

Valentina salió de su escondite y buscó la mirada de la menor, tratando de hacerle saber que sabía que algo la turbaba.

-Por favor, chiquita.

Después de unos segundos, finalmente juliana sucumbió ante unos penetrantes ojos cristalinos.

-¿Te gustaría que yo fuera más abierta en publico cuando se trate de demostraciones de afecto?

-¿Qué?

-Eso es lo que entendí con tu comentario, pero no quiero asumir algo basándome en ello. Mejor respóndeme si eso te gustaría.

-Juls, yo me siento bien en cómo llevamos las cosas hasta ahora. No quiero apresurar nada porque sé que aun todo esto es nuevo para ti. Lo que menos deseo es que te sientas incomoda.

-A veces aun tengo un poco de miedo de mostrarme vulnerable frente a gente nueva y tú con tus hermosas formas de amarme me dejan sin defensas. Hoy cuando me besaste y tu padre nos estaba mirando, por un momento pensé que era el Chino, listo para humillarme y para hacerte daño.

Era el turno de reconfortar a Juliana, así que la abrazó y le dio muchos besos en el rostro para hacerla sonreír.

-Estoy orgullosa de ti, te juro que mi familia quedó fascinada contigo.

Siguieron besándose durante varios minutos, hasta que Valentina recordó que le debían un regalo.

-Ya pasó el “después” que dijiste para que me dieras mi regalo, Juls. ¿Podemos verlo ahora?

-Pero tu familia debe estar esperándonos.

-Les dije que probablemente los veríamos en una hora, así que tenemos tiempo de sobra.

-¿Mi bolso está en tu cuarto? Ahí dejé tu regalo.

Ya en la habitación de Valentina, Juliana la hizo sentarse en su cama. Con movimientos inseguros le entregó lo que parecía un librito hecho a mano, la portada eran dos girasoles, uno más alto que el otro. Al abrirlo, la primera página consistía en una cuadricula al estilo de los comics, los dibujos eran una Valentina que se veía nerviosa, caminando de un lado a otro, dando ordenes para que las cosas en la casa estuvieran limpias, incluso una escena en la cocina explicándole a Chivis cómo quería que hiciera la comida. Hasta que un globo de conversación que no mostraba quién estaba hablando interrumpió su frenesí. El dialogo rezaba: ¡Ven aquí, hija!

La segunda pagina era Valentina teniendo una conversación con una persona que no aparecía en el cuadro, únicamente lo que decía y su sombra espigada se dejaba ver. La persona secreta estaba tratando de tranquilizar a Valentina, diciéndole que todo saldría bien y que harían lo posible para darle el mejor recibimiento a Juliana.

En la tercera página, valentina estaba del brazo de su novia, con una sonrisa enorme, la llevó al jardín de la mansión, contándole lo emocionada que estaba porque finalmente se presentarían como novias oficiales. Ya en el jardín, una mujer de espaldas se dio la vuelta para mirar a los que habían llegado. Su rostro por fin se había revelado, se parecía a Valentina pero más madura.

En la ultima pagina la mujer se presentó como la madre de los hermanos Carvajal, recibió con un abrazo cálido a Juliana y les dijo a ambas que estaba muy contenta por la relación que tenían, que no podía esperar a que su boda llegara y agradeció el hecho que desde que llegara Juliana a la vida de su hija, esta no hacia más que sonreír. El ultimo recuadro eran las tres mujeres en un abrazo.

-Pensé que seria bueno para ti si hacia algo que simbolizara el que tu mamá y yo finalmente nos conociéramos, sé que en tu corazón anhelabas esto. Podía verlo cuando tu semblante se llenaba de nostalgia al recordar que tu madre no podría saber de nosotras. Discúlpame si esto es demasiado.

Valentina desde que llegara a la página en que aparecía su mamá había comenzado a llorar, se echó a los brazos de Juliana, mientras le agradecía una y otra vez por su gentileza. Entre sollozos trataba de expresarle lo mucho que significaba este regalo, que era algo que necesitaba, pero no sabía cómo poner en palabras.

-Juls, te amo tanto, me dejas sin palabras. Es que te esforzaste tanto por darme un buen momento con mi familia. Muchas gracias por todo lo que hiciste hoy, amor.

Se besaron con pasión, aferrándose una a la otra. Valentina tenía el corazón lleno, le faltaban los adjetivos necesarios para describir lo que sentía por la chica que tenia en entre sus brazos, esa muchacha con la barbilla partida y su tímido andar, su Juliana que eran tan amable con todos, la que se había desprendido de una parte de sus ahorros para hacer sentir valiosos a cada miembro de su familia. La única; Juliana Valdés.


End file.
